house_of_slendrinafandomcom-20200214-history
House of Slendrina Wiki
=This wiki needs cleanup! Please volunteer!= Welcome to House of Slendrina Wiki! |image1 = Wiki-background}}Welcome to this wiki everybody! We’re a collaborative community about the House of Slendrina indie horror game that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page that isn't fully protected unless you are a staff member to get started! Start editing now! If you have any questions, you can ask one of the staff members. They are listed all the way down below. If you need any help with anything, click here. House of Slendrina is a video game about the player having to find a secret in the house. This wiki is all about it! If you want to read about the guidelines, click here. What is your favorite wiki? House of Slendrina Wiki Granny Fanon Wiki Granny: Chapter 2 Wiki Granny Wiki Other Community Please visit our community page. You can reach it by tapping the huge House of Slendrina sign on the top left corner. It should take you right there. There will be daily trivia until g64 years, so enjoy!! This will continue until the moon and earth collide. Feel free to post things you want to post! Also, join the Granny Wiki here! X-traz* Please like us on Facebook. We would appreciate it very much. One single like can do very, very much. Also, if you like this wiki, tell your friends. We would be very glad. Also, check the out our Challenges Blog. This is a blog that, if you complete a challenge, will get certain user rights! Contact the high staff members (such as Frypan1234 or Thistleheart1, formerly Chromebookdude) if you completed a challenge. Our Most Popular Pages: Stay up to date with our most popular pages! Slendrina.PNG|Slendrina|link=Slendrina|linktext=Look at Slendrina, the blood, and the door in the distance. She looks, well, pale! SlendrinasMom.PNG|Slendrina's Mom|link=Slendrina's Mom|linktext=Slendrina's Mom in the dusty Cellar, clinging on to the ceiling. Key Cabinet.png|Key Cabinet.|link=Key Cabinet|linktext=The Key Cabinet, in all it's glory! See for a verrrrry discriptive discription. IMG 0229.PNG|Painting Pieces|link=Painting Pieces|linktext=This is one of the Painting Pieces Stats pages edits active users files The Staff Members The staff are the members of the wiki that have put definitely a lot of work into the wiki. * Leader: MattapoisettPatton1 * Vice leader: Frypan1234 * Legend Lv. 2's: Currently empty * Legends: Chromebookdude/Herobrinetheman/Thistleheart1 (They are all the same person) * Veterans: MattapoisettPatton1, Frypan1234 * Mayor Bureaucrats: Currently empty * Bureaucrats: NguyenAnhLam * Admins: 123yezi * Moderators: Currently empty * Rollbacks: Currently empty All the staff members at the top continue at the bottom. If we wrote everybody's name on the staff categories, the chart would be completely full. Click here if you want to see all the requirements for being a staff member, if you want to be one of those ranks you see. There are 3 moderator types, and they all are in different groups. The chat moderators control the chat, the discussion moderators control comments, and content moderators control the main content of the wiki. There are different groups of staff, and see the Ranks and Rules page to view them. Inactivity Staff Chart If you are a staff member (Admin or higher) and you will be inactive for 1 week or more, please post it below. That way, you won't get your rights taken. You can also add a row if needed. Blogs There are several blog posts in this wiki. Please check them out on the blog post page. Please contribute to them. We get questions about how to add blogs, so this is how. Go on your user page, and there is a blog button. Press that, and it'll say if you want to add a blog post. If you want to, click add blog post. It will then, once you save the page, automatically add that blog to the blog post page and to your user blog. Blog posts are a key to making an outstanding wiki and posts you can use to write something important to share that with the world (and aliens who happen to be on this wiki)!!! Videos We've got a video, made by Dantdm, a British YouTuber! Check it out on this link!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk7McjYPRYM&t=23s Wiki Activity This is the activity site where you can see recent edits and things like that. Do ''NOT ''delete it**, or you will get blocked. It won't matter anyways, because it will return after reloading the page. If you delete it it will also be counted as vandalism. *X-traz is spelled with a z to make it look cooler ** Yes, this happened before Category:Browse Category:Important Pages Category:Staff pages